Claudette's Boyfriend
by DogDrawler
Summary: Howl and laugh to the sequel of Claudette's Crush as Claudette will still learn what it means to love as she deals with her personal flaws. Now, though problems already began to arise from her new relationship: first is her overprotective father, second is her annoying Omega brother, and third is jealous what? Her best friend? Uh-oh... (Sneak Peak of the next hit comedy inside! :)
1. Claudette's Boyfriend

Claudette's Boyfriend by DogDrawler **(written from September 21st to November 10th, 2014) Rated T for language.**

Jasper Park... known for being the the land of relationships. A small percentage of the wolves are dating each other after the Moonlight Howl. Some are already mates. Others were broken up from the start. This is normal. But for those in between, it's gonna be a rough ride. Jasper is in its most awkward period of the year, especially for those wolves who have gotten out of school. No more so than the girls who, of course get the short end of the stick. Claudette is no exception.

Today was the second day of spring. And Claudette was the only one of her family's generation to have a "special one" at least for now... She had never been happier in her life. It was perfect. Her best friend, Ann, though was the opposite. Austin mysteriously left her, leaving her anxious for love again. Claudette offered her brothers. But that wasn't it. Stinky? Too busy. Runt? Too stupid. It was the Moonlight Howl all over again.

Claudette was on her first date with Fleet. She was too excited for words. This was more than what she bargained for. It would stay in her memories until her death. It was a time at which these two wolves will tip their feelings out, awakening their souls to talk to each other in a way that cannot be explained in any known language. Feelings that only wolves can feel in a world full of respect and dedicated to communication. The laws on which they follow can be overshadowed by the thought of unconditional love, equalizing the ranks that promote them forward on to a visible dawn of social equality. It was real. Real enough to enjoy and embrace profoundly than ever before. It was mostly a mystery, really. No one can fully comprehend. Wolves can get pretty close. They have no shame to love. That was as crystal clear as anything. Wolves know this themselves. Dating can sometimes be a pain, often unbearable, but it's the experiences that allow us to learn.

She loved the sensations, the notions of having no boundaries anywhere that would tempt you to tamper the webbing of souls that intertwine to become one of one. Fleet was special. He had a something no other wolf had. A respectful care and charm of everything along with the obligations for the duties as being an Alpha of his homeland, the Northern Pack of the United Regions. He appeared to have no limits of becoming whatever he dreamed possible. A liking that only a smart wolf would notice under careful examination. He was a pure trooper.

Wolves are social creatures who live in a forest where respect, order, and love are the foundation of eternal pleasure. Alphas, Betas, Omegas... There all just one species, you know. And according to Kate and Humphrey, love can be in between. Some say love is a disease, striking the poor gullible wolves who are the desperate ones of the groups. Some say it's like rain, washing away the differences so you can see the true core; at the same time bringing the necessary nutrients to the required parts.

Claudette will soon know the true meaning of love. She'll know how it "strikes" and "washes." She'll how it brings the luckiest of couples together like a bur sticks to one's fur. She'll know what it translates into when it comes to having a beloved partner. It takes time. One day, if you haven't already, you'll learn to what all comes down to too. May it be what it be. The choices of our fate is what makes you who you are.

But when it comes to boyfriends and stuff, just listen to Claudette...

* * *

><p><strong>Claudette's Point of View<strong>

Hi, my name's Claudette, but you probably already know that. Duh. So... uhh... yeah. I gotta boyfriend now. Hee, hee, hee... I'm in a very happy mood as you can tell. I don't know if it's gonna stay or if it's going to be brief. But who cares about that nonsense, right? I don't know if your that type of audience who likes "emotions" or "feelings" or that type of audience who just wants to get right to the goods. Yes, I know you're there.

Oh, I just want to say one thing to those doubters out there 'cause I'm pretty sure there's out least one or two of you. YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT. I GOTTA BOYFRIEND SUCKERS! ... Excuse my competitive-sounding outburst, I was just letting some steam out, I think. Now on to the story...**  
><strong>

Fleet is my boyfriend now. Yay! And I love every bit of him. Not to sound weird but he just makes me want to nibble his ears, kiss him every which way, and spend every second and every moment with him either night or day. He was my special one. Hopefully, forever. After that magical Moonlight Howl yesterday, he asked me out to be his boyfriend. And, of course as ANY smart wolf would do, I took his word for it.

Though this relationship isn't as well thought out as you might think. For starters, Fleet lives in the Northern Pack near his dad, Nars which is (and I'm not exaggerating) like a gazillion miles away from my den. Still, I can cope. I am Kate's daughter. I just have to remind myself not to take this to the next level without the proper preparing situation. I know my strengths and weaknesses and limits. I am an Alpha! A well renowned one at that thanks to Fleet if I do say so myself.

He's cool for lack of a better word. Honestly, there's no word to describe him at all. He's too perfect. It makes me wonder if the other girls my age are jealous. If not, they should be. That's right girls! I beatcha' to him. He's all mine for the taking.

I don't like to talk in this way, but my world's gone competitive. I don't know why, but most of everybody's partners from yesterday had split. However, those "split" wolves are still crazy for love and are looking around the territory for someone they're actually into. And I need to make sure nobody takes my prized possession: my boyfriend. The last thing I need now is for some jerk related to Kyle, smooching off my goodies while I'm missing out. Trust me, with my standards, the day that happens will be the same day Runt gets a girlfriend. *piff* Like that will ever happen, right?

I'm guessing this whole issue has something has a lot to do with the fact that it's mating season. I'll wager that all of the wolves were most likely thinking of the same desires I was that night: you know, the one where I was supposed to have pups by the end of spring. The hormones, man, they were the ones who were controlling my decisions last night, not me. Oo, I feel tingly just thinking about it.

But unlike many of the adolescent wolves, I was able to score out a big number with my partner. We danced, we howled, we kissed under the moonlight. Now, I realize that when you have a serious relationship, you get this thing in your head that likes to remind you that you seem above everybody else when you see people who don't have a serious relationship. I don't mean to be mean or anything, but that feeling feels very good, especially when you have someone like Fleet. Huh. It's funny how I always come back to Fleet. I told you! He's too perfect! Again, I know I'm cray-cray.

**At the date...**

We are wolves of heritage, I must say. Yeah, we like tradition. But sometimes, though we like to stick to the basics. Me and Fleet decided we should be simple for our first date and not go all out. We met at the summit of Mt. Victory, a small mountain in the Western Region where Dad, Mom, Runt, and the pack leader, Stinky lived. Although, it wasn't THAT simple.

We have to watch out for my Dad. Yeah, believe it or not. I'll give you a minute to process this... My Dad doesn't approve of me dating yet which is totally unfair. I mean, seriously? Right now I'm exactly his age when he fell in love so I don't get why Mom allows that to push me around. He started "forbidding" that ever since I first met Fleet back during the Games. I don't know if he just doesn't like Fleet or his dad, but that ridiculous nag has got to end because before you know it Dad, we will all be laughing about this at some future dinnertime.

"You look beautiful today. How are you?" asked Fleet, scooting closer. I didn't mind. He's the only one allowed in my personal bubble.

"Hm. I don't know. Weird I guess. The fact that we have to keep this away from my Dad."

"Speaking of that, when are we going to tell him? He's gonna know eventually. Let's rather give him the deal instead of the shock."

"You obviously don't know my Dad. He's an Omega if you haven't figured that out. He doesn't work that way," I said.

"Well, it's not like I know how an Omega works. All they do is have fun and stuff; somehow keeping the pack at peace."

"Didn't we have fun and stuff at some point? The Great Games?" I reminded.

"You're right. I can't argue with that. *sigh* Good times. It seems like it was only yesterday when we... you know... tied it on purpose."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"During the Games... did you... like me?"

There was a silence after that. All quiet. I stared into his handsome blue eyes, thinking how nice they reflect me. He stared at me too, smiling his special way. He breathed slowly, taking in the same air I breathe. We were in our own universe, lost in a forgotten time full of the memories of our past. The moment was frozen. He answered:

"Ever since I saw you, running with the caribou... I knew I made a good choice." I raised my smile like I never had before.

"Why, you little-" He interrupted my sentence with an unexpected passionate kiss. I kept my eyes open while his was closed. I wanted to see how he acted.

He was calm for sure. No fidgeting, no uneasiness. Like he was floating on a still cloud, above a bottomless sky, ready to fall at any moment. There was no nervousness in him at least on the outside. He was in a romantical trance full of prosperity and harmonious feelings of loving care. He knew me all too well. I like that...

"Kissing on the first date? Never thought that would happen," I said, chuckling afterwards.

"Am I a good kisser?"

"Hm. It is one of your most pleasant work."

"That's great to hear... I love you."

"I love you too." We came closer and hugged tight. He wrapped his paws around me and slightly rubbed my back. A signal to me that I know it was gonna be alright.

"Umm... uh, I brought some meat with me that my dad hunted. You can have it if you want. I wasn't sure which animal you prefer to eat so I kinda' hunted more animals."

"That's very kind of you."

"Thank you. So do you want caribou, moose, elk, musk ox, deer, or reindeer?" Fleet asked. I laughed.

"How long did it take you to hunt all of that?"

"A while. Just know I'll do anything for you. And by "anything," I mean _anything_." I rolled my eyes in disbelief. I know how some boys can be when their in the presence of a fine looking she-wolf like me. I was sure that's what they all would say.

"Huh. I'd like to prove that theory."

"Theory?" Fleet got behind me and bent his eyebrows downward. "Try me." I went along with it. I chewed a piece of moose, knowing this should be entertaining.

"Okay. I dare you... to umm... bite yourself."

In no time flat, he actually DID bite himself! In fact, he got himself to bleed... a lot! I was so scared and hysterical. Now I have a weird feeling, knowing that there is someone out there that is willing to bite himself for me. How thoughtful...

"Why the crap did you do that?!"

"I did what you said! I told you I was devoted to you!"

"First of all, awwww... Second of all, next time, don't listen to me because I can be frickin' stupid sometimes!"

"No kidding... My paw really hurts now."

"*sigh* C'mon. We gotta get this looked at. I don't think we're gonna be able continue our date. I got a hunting trip in a few hours."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay."

"No, no, please... I guess we both can be stupid sometimes. It's my fault. Let me take the blame."

"You don't have to."

"I insist."

**Later...**

We decided to head to my grandfather's den to get Fleet's right paw treated. If there was any wolf who knows how to heal a paw after it has been mauled, it was my grandfather, Winston. My grandfather is the best. He is very wise and clever. He is probably the greatest Alpha known to wolves. I would be an idiot not to go him for help.

We made our way down the mountain using the old historical trial. His new den was at the bottom. Why am I not surprised? It was gonna take a while to get down. Well, at least I can savor the rest of my date. It looks like I'll be with my boyfriend for awhile. Perfect. Though in a jam like this, I may need to lighten the mood if you know what I mean. Hm, hm, hm.

**(Claudette)**

**I feel your pleasure today**

**Our time is short, that's what they say**

**I want to make it last for eternity**

**As the sun shines as far as I can see**

**. . .**

**I love you, you're so great!**

**The notions we share are our fate!**

**Oh, why didn't I meet you before?**

**Where I could be the one you adore?**

**This place has gotten very warm**

**I want to be reborn**

**. . .**

**I can only mourn for so long**

**Be with me, I know it could be wrong**

**The path can only stop there**

**So I want to be with you everywhere**

**. . .**

**I love you, you're so great!**

**The fun we share is our fate!**

**Oh, why didn't I meet you before?**

**Where I could be the one you adore?**

**This place has gotten very warm**

**I want to be reborn**

**. . .**

**Oh, why, why why**

**Life is too short, I can't comply**

**The universe is a restless place**

**You're my one and only grace**

**. . .**

**I love you, you're so great!**

**All the experiences we share is our fate!**

**Oh, why didn't I meet you before?**

**Where I could be the one you adore?**

**This place has gotten warm**

**I want to be reborn**

**. . .**

**My, isn't it gone?**

**The pressure I have is on**

**Though I will never forget!**

**The moments when we never fret!**

**Oh, why didn't I meet you before?**

**Where I could be the one you adore...**

"Very cute," he said, smirking. "You are the one I adore."

"I don't doubt that," I added.

We were two wolves in love, chasing impossible dreams as far as the mind can ever go, feeling the warmth of our sunlight rage across barren lands full of opportunity and determination. We are the product of our history and only we know of it. Are destinies were mixed, intriguing like the great dawn herself that slowly sinks to become what it always has ever wanted: to become love, the force. And luckily, I have found mine... A proposition without a measurement.

My, my feelings are racing. I feel like the climax of my life story is coming soon but as long as my boyfriend will be there, I will accept it. Nobody can take him. He is mine for the moons to come. I wouldn't call myself greedy, but I will NOT lose love twice. It is too great to lose. Even if I have to take harsh measures to show my commitment.

**Later...**

When we were halfway there, I finished the rest of my dinner. But not before meeting a certain dumbo on the way.

"Hiya Claudette! What's shakin'? Have you made it big with your, uh... lover boy...?" He batted his eyelashes at me. Like I was amused. I shook my head in utter disappointment from being around this little turdnugget and rolled my eyes.

"Don't you have a tree climb?" I told him, frowning.

"Oh, be quiet sis'. You know I hate being thrown under the stampede."

"Oh... So that's how your face came to be. I thought it was a birth defect from being born so late."

"That's it!" Runt charged at me like a runaway moose, but Fleet stopped him by putting his uninjured paw on his forehead. His feet were still moving, though. "Let me at her! I may be an Omega fresh outa' Omega School, but I do not hesitate!" he growled.

"I told you you were weak," I said. "It's no wonder why you don't have a girlfriend."

"Enough you two!" yelled Fleet. I had never heard him yell on purpose before. For some reason, I felt awed by that. "This is no time for any sibling smackdown! Ya' hear? I don't tolerate fighting."

"Thank you," Runt agreed. No surprise there. "I came here to ask Claudette a favor. A personal favor..."

"A what? I don't want to do you any favors." I gotta enough problems already like Dad for instance. Thankfully, I know my boyfriend too well. He'll back me up.

"Claudette, I think you should help him." I take that back...

"Why do I have to help him?"

"Because you're his only sister. I believe Stinky's too busy for him."

"But, but, but, but," I stuttered.

"Why don't you want to help him?"

"Be- because..." I couldn't put myself to say the real truth. "Because... he's Runt! He's annoying, obnoxious, and self-obsessed! All he does is cause problems."

"Come on, I think you got it the wrong way. Just give him a chance. I'll go to Winston's den and you meet me there. Go and help your brother. Kay? Love ya'." He kissed me goodbye and left me alone... with him... I couldn't get why he did that.

"*sigh* So what is this "personal" favor?" I asked him, sitting down. "Let me guess, you want me to get you something to eat or scratch you in places you can't reach..." I thrashed my head around and made a sound in disgust. "Ehh, I really hate that one."

"No. This time it's different."

"Huh. sure."

"I'm serious."

"As an Omega, aren't you never serious?"

"That is a very good point, but that's beside the point. I... want you to help me find a date."

**NOTICE: The following sentences have been cut off due to my long time trying to process Runt's favor.**

Now, I'm not going to say what happened, but it was a lot of **0':** and a lot of **)X**. Oh, not to mention fainting a few times. Can't forget that.

"Come on, Claudette. What's the big deal?"

"The "big deal?" *laughing* The deal is that what you're asking is impossible!"

"Impossible? Claudette, you and Stinky have asked me more favors than I have of you both. And they were really not worth it."

"Prove it! Go ahead and bluff."

"Gladly. Remember the time when we were pups...

**(Flashback)**

"Runt, the caribou is getting away!" yelled Stinky. "Use your tree-climbing skills to get up there and check where they are."

"Why me? Besides, this tree is splintery."

"Bro, you'd be doing us a huge favor. Please!" Claudette begged.

"Oh, okay." He started climbing the tree. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..."

"Ya' see 'em?" she asked.

"I do! They're being chased by why I think is the Northerners!"

"Look at their stride!" said Stinky.

"They're really tearing it up. Good find Runt!"

"Yeah, little bro. Your tree-hugging talents have done good today."

**(Next Flashback)**

"How do you think I should practice my running?" Agnes the porcupine asked Coach Humphrey.

"Well, according to Kate, we need to get your center of gravity. And to do that we need a brave soul to get on your back."

"Hey Runt, maybe you should do it," said Claudette

"No way. I'm not that dumb."

"Oh, please. You'll be doing me... I mean us a huge favor. For the Great Games! Please!"

"Uhh... okay, but you owe me big time." Runt slowly got on top of Agnes's back. "Ow! ow! Be careful."

"No promises," she said smiling, then bolted around the field.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Wh-what d-did I s-say?!"

"Okay, Agnes. Now find your center of gravity!" said Humphrey.

"Okay. I'm getting it! I'm getting it!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Way to take it for the team Runt!"

**(Next Flashback)**

"Okay, be very quiet," Stinky insisted. "Where are we?" He poked his head out of the bushes.

"I'll scope out the opposite direction," Claudette informed.

"Runt, you stay in there."

"What am I? The sitting patty?!"

**(Back to Reality)**

"Okay, those are very good examples..." I said.

"See what I mean? It's always Runt who does the boring work. Now it's your turn to give. Don't worry, I already have a special someone I've been keeping my eye on for quite awhile." He looked up at the sky and put one of his paws under his chin like he was daydreaming. "*sigh* She puts the "pretty" in "prettiness."

"That didn't make much... Never mind, I don't want to get into that. Who is she?"

"You'll know when we see her."

"I have a sick feeling about this."

**Later...**

We came to the valley of the Dividing River where, scores of wolves that didn't come from our pack were there, including the pack leader of the Northern Pack. Some event was going on... a mysterious event. There were groups of about five scattered around the valley. Each had a pile of meat. Was it some get-together or festival?

"Quick! Get down!" said Runt as he pulled one of my big curls and brought me low to the ground behind a small isolated bush. We were hiding... But from who? "She's still here!" he whispered.

"Who's still here? Your crush?" I asked. Then he got in my face and went:

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What are you, mad? Are you trying to let my secret go out!"

"Secret? You told me and my boyfriend, remember?"

"Oh, yeah... Well... I trust you guys. As long as my Omega friends don't know then I'll be alright."

"Wait a minute, you actually have fri-?" He covered my mouth with his paw. He would be lucky if I let him keep it. Should I?

"Shush! She's walking right towards us!" he informed after he peeked out of the bush. His whole body was shaking like a tree in a windstorm from nervousness. I wondered if I was going to have to hold on to him to keep him still.

"Will ya' let me see her, please?"

"Here." He widened his peephole so I could see. And... I was so shocked... and so astonished... that I got a headache just from thinking about it. My younger Omega brother was in love... with my boyfriend's sister... MAGRIL who was an ALPHA. *gag* Eh...I think a threw up a little in my mouth...

"Golly, isn't she a beauty... the perfect body. Hips made of diamonds..." Runt unnecessarily commented. At that point, I wished a hunter would come in out of nowhere and shoot me. Just blast my head off with a fricking shotgun for all I care. I'm pretty sure there's free food and a good place to sleep in heaven. I hear the weather's great too.

I would have never guessed his special one could be her nor an Alpha. Then again Runt wasn't always like the other Omegas. Because he had some of Mom in him, he was more tougher and more of a take-charge type of wolf despite his rank.

"Uhh... why Magril?"

"Why not? She's pretty, smart, and has a favorable charm only unique to her. I'm surprised nobody has asked her out yet." We watched her sit down right in front of the bush we were hiding. She yawned which reminded me of something.

"Does she still talk in whispers?" I asked him.

"Unfortunately yes even know she's not afraid of her father anymore, but I plan to break her out of that."

"How?"

He blinked his right eye. At first I didn't what he meant but suddenly it came to me... I knew what he was gonna do.

"Are you sure it will work?"

"Positive. It worked on that bone dilemma." Although I disdained him, it might just work.

That's when I started to smell something out of the ordinary.

"Pee-yoo! It's smells sick! Was that you?"

"No, that was you!"

"Nah-uh! Girls don't fart!"

"That is totally a myth and you know it! Remember when Aunt Lilly did and said "excuse me?"

And so this huge argument on who was the wolf who thought it was funny to let loose turned into an argument on whether or not Lilly tooted. See, kids? This is my daily treatment.

Anyway, it went into a full out brawl and we tackled each other and rolled out of the bush in front of Magril who simultaneously looked to her left and gasped. As soon as we saw her, we stopped immediately, stood up, cleared our throats, and whistled while looking into space without saying a word. I wasn't about to let word go out that I fell on top of an Omega right in front of an Alpha. Some things are better left unknown. And when it comes to Runt, that's a lot of things.

When we faced Magril, Runt started sweating a lot for a canine. His voice was sluggish. I've never seen him so nervous before. Funny, considering he never looks that way when he makes his "audience" laugh from the jokes he tells.

"Oh, hey Magril! What's shakin'? I mean... what's... what's... hi." She chuckled and smiled. It reminded me to much like Fleet. Her facial expressions, everything! Hm. Me and my brother must have the same taste. Gross.

Later, an elderly grey wolf who I believe is the Northern pack leader named Clyde came to Magril who spoke into his frail-looking ear. Then, he turned to us and said:

"Magril says: hello Runt. Hello Claudette."

I asked Clyde what was going on with all of these Northerners in our territory.

"A famine has came to our lands and wiped out a tenth of our population. We have Stinky's consent to come here for food from donations thanks to your kind citizens. May good karma come upon them."

"Oh, I'm so sorry about your pack, I could donate too if you want."

"It's okay. I'm sure we have enough."

"That's cool... *clears throat* Umm... Magril?" She twitched her head as a reply. "Runt wants to say something special to you. Go ahead Runt." He slowly stepped forward and started breathing heavily. After a while, he looked back at me like I was crazy. Dude, just say what you need to say so I can get oughta' here! Sheesh.

**Two minutes of silence pass...**

"*fake chuckling* Heh, heh. C'mon brother. You said you wanted to tell her something... something personal... Heh, heh. You know some Omegas. My brother's a little shy," I told her. She nodded and whispered to Clyde who told me.

"She said,"Obviously." I knew this was gonna take long so I tried to see if I could speed things along.

"Runt, would you mind if I tell her?" He swallowed and told me yes. "Okay. Magril... Runt thinks it would be so bodacious and awesome if you go on a date with him." I expected a big fat "no" but instead I got this garbage from Clyde.

"She says: Hmm... Let me think about it. I'll tell you when I've made my decision." Like, really?! Are you kidding me? She didn't say no? I would've at least hesitated for like... an hour!

*sigh* Well, finally I get way from Runt... for now, I think...

"There Runt. I did your favor for now. If Magril says no, then you can contact me and we'll find another, got it?"

He nodded and brought his right arm in the air. A signal to me that I was free from my slavery at last. Now If you'll excuse me, I have to go to Grandpa Winston's den to tell my boyfriend goodbye before I have to go leave to my hunting trip.

**At Winston's den...**

When I made it to Grandpa Winston's den, I was not that surprised to see my parents there. They were talking to Winston and what appeared to be a white high ranking Alpha. Fleet was in the back of the cave watching them with a piece of flexible bark wrapped around his right front paw.

"Claudette! Great to see you honey!" said Mom, being unusually perky. I think she might be excited due to the fact that this is my first hunting trip. "*sigh* You grow up so fast..." She then went and tried to crush me to smithereens with her "friendly" hug Grandma Eve style. Dad hugged me too. With him, it barely felt like a hug at all. It's times like this when I wonder how Mom and Dad, both with almost completely opposite personalities were able to find love together in their hearts. Honesty, I couldn't marry an Omega. They're too lazy. Like Runt and Dad. Even know that law was removed, they're just not my type.

"Are you ready?" asked the high ranking Alpha.

"Who are a you?" I asked.

"I am Paul, second-in-command to Clyde."

"Clyde? You're a Northerner? Why are you coming with us?"

"You don't know?" said Mom. "Some of the Northern Alphas are coming with us so they can get food to help with the famine."

"Wait, does that mean Fleet's coming?"

"Yep," said my boyfriend who started walking towards us. "My sister was going to come, but she has unfinished work at the Northern Pack." Thank the stars because if she was coming, that would've meant Runt was too. And the LAST thing I need on this trip, is for me pass out while I'm chasing caribou and get run over by a bunch of heavy muscular Alphas like roadkill. But regardless, I'm just glad I get to spend more time with Fleet. Hmm... some of his friends might be coming too. I would like to meet them as well.

"You still haven't answered my question," Paul reminded.

"Oh, sorry. Yes, I'm ready. You Fleet?" I turned to him as he sat down.

"Ready as a blooming daisy."

"Well, alright then. Let's head out!" Mom yelled. "We must find a camp before nightfall."

But until we ran off, Dad wanted to talk to me about something.

"Yes Dad?"

"I wanted to talk you about your relationship with Fleet." This wasn't good. I needed to keep him off my scent.

"Don't worry Dad, we're just friends. End of story. I'll make sure to be a few yards away from him like we promised."

"I know, I know. But you two are at that age when sex and happiness become the same thing and you two have been hanging out quite a lot lately. I just want to be clear that this is not a punishment. It's just-"

"Protection, I know," I finished.

"Hm. Good, girl. See ya' the day in a few days. Daddy loves you so much."

"I love you too." We hugged.

**later near dusk...**

When the Westerns and Easterns met up with the Northerners, the hunt's leaders such as Paul, Winston, and Mom all began their game plan. As experts in herd patterns, they decided that the right place for game this time of year was far to the south over the Hole Mountains. On the way, they must set up camp in the Southern Pack for the night.

And that's what we were doing right now. After getting the Southern Pack's permission, we started setting up camp not that far from pack leader's den. I was put in charge of making sure each wolf in the hunt had a place to stay, including myself. It wasn't the best job in the world but it was something I had to take seriously. By going around the pack and finding available dens, I made sure each and every member had a place to rest, especially the hunt's leaders. They had to have one giant den all to themselves while the others had to be cramped up in smaller dens that already had Southern families in them. Although, it was the Southerners' dens, it was pack law that the families owning the dens had to allow the quartering of any hunter party members if needed. So I kinda' felt bad for the families and the wolves that were quartered with them, but it's like what they say: if it ain't broke, don't fix it.

After assigning the other members to their dens, I headed up to mine which was thankfully an empty den by a river. Now I wasn't the only Alpha that was put in charge of making sure each wolf had place to stay so that meant that most likely I was going to have a couple of temporary roommates. Great. I hope they don't touch my food because that is the fricking worst. And if you don't know what I'm talking about, try living with Omegas for most of your life...

I went to my den and put my food that I carried in my mouth into a hole that I dug right outside the mouth of the cave. I then buried it and rubbed my scent next to it just to be extra sure nobody gets any idiotic ideas.

Suddenly, I yawned. After a full day of nothing but work, my body needed to take a breather. I walked over to the farthest corner of the den and slept there in the pitch blackness.

**In a dream...**

_The mist disappears... I see myself in a dark, surfaceless void of nothingness. I am scared. Lonely. A wolf lost in time. But as my feelings rise, I see another wolf in the distance. His fur of white with brown. His blue eyes glow like a star on a cloudless night. He smiles for a few seconds, then frowns as he looks over my right shoulder. He sees him behind me... A wolf of shades of grey and a usually playful mind... but has a heart that craves protection. Dad?..._

_"Claudette..." says Fleet. "I must go... It is no longer safe to be with you... I can't let you be secluded from me forever." I reply:_

_"Fleet! No! Don't! We can fix this! We just need more time!"_

_"You're time is up..." says my father. "You have disobeyed me. You shall never see this Alpha ever again for as long as you two shall live!"_

_"No Dad! Please! You're making a mistake!"_

_"Too late! THE SIN WILL DECIDE YOUR FATE THAT WILL COST YOU A FRIEND..." (A loud growl occurs, waking me.)_

**Midnight..**

"AHHH!" I screamed like I was being attacked by thugs. I woke up not in my den, but in the middle of the forest somewhere. The first quarter half-moon told me it was midnight exactly.

I had sticks and other debris all over my back suggesting that maybe somebody actually planned to drag me out here. I got on all fours and looked at my surroundings. Whoever dragged me must be a Western. Only a Western has the secret training of dragging wolves away from the rest during their sleep in order to kill them. But I won't be killed. I can defend myself!

I looked at the ground and saw small pawprints indented into the dirt. Only she-wolves have pawprints that are this small. A female of sorts was after me...

"I see you found my pawprints Claudette..." said a familiar feminine voice. I turned around and saw a short she-wolf hiding under the shadow of a tall pinetree. "Don't worry, I didn't bring you here to bite. I brought you here to bark!"

"Show yourself this instant!" I yelled. "I'm going to report you to the Constitutional Committee!"

"*sigh* Sure you will Claudette..."

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

She moved a few steps forward into the moonlight and revealed her face. Holy sh...! I was flabberg... what-ever-you-call-itz to the max! It was fricking ANN! What the flip?! Why did Ann drag me here? So many questions... yet no answers whatsoever.

"Confused?" She read my mind.

"Duh! What are you doing here?! Why the heck did you take me here?! And why did you get the fur on my back all messed up?! Do you know how long I have to bathe now since I can't reach my back?!"

"Calm down! Who cares about your back?! What I _do _care is about the fact that you stole something from me!" I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Bullcrap!"

"Oh, really now? Lying much? I believe you stole Fleet from me!"

"What?! Is that what this is about?! Fleet_ is my_ boyfriend!"

"For now! You took him from me! So I must take him back!"

"*sigh!* Enough of this! I didn't steal anything from you! Fleet was mine from the beginning!"

"Aw-huh, sure hotshot." Now this was ticking me off.

"Whatever you say. I'm still going to report you! ...OW! OW! OW!" Ann jabbed her right front paw into my neck which made me drop to the ground. She used the pressure-point trick on me! I forgot in Alpha school she was good at those!

"Now... we can do this the easy way! Or the easier way! One, you do as I say! Or two, you get tossed in a mud puddle, getting your mane all dirty _and_ you do as I say!" She then did it again.

"OW! OW! Easy way!" I yelled in pain. "What do you want?"

"I want you to stay away from Fleet! He's mine!"

"Okay! That won't be a problem! I don't have him assigned in my den!"

"That's not true! I overheard your mother talking. She was nice and worked something out with the hunt leaders so that you, Fleet, and me would get assigned to same den!"

_"Dang it! Why Mom?!"_ I whispered to myself. Ann knows that I'll definitely be around my boyfriend if we're assigned to the same den. Great. "Wait, you eavesdropped on my mom?" I asked.

She didn't answer with words. The she-wolf came over to me and put me to sleep using another pressure-point.

"Nighty-night..." she said before my world became black.

**The next mourning...**

"Wakey-wakey..."

"AHH!" Ann scared the crap out of me! We were in my assigned cave and she was staring right into my eyes like the creep she is! What a heck of a way to wake up. My scared body backed up and I bumped into Fleet sleeping behind me. The impact woke him up.

"...Claudette can you get your back off my face... ...Thanks..."

"Sorry... Fleet," I apologized. He noticed I was breathing heavily.

"Are you alright, my sweet?" he asked. I turned to Ann in front of me who winked at me.

"Yes... Never better..." I got up. "Fleet, I'd like you to meet one of my classmates from Alpha School: Ann. Ann, I'd like you meet my... guy-friend, Fleet."

"Nice to meet you," said Fleet, getting up and pawshaking Ann.

"Oh, please," said Ann. "You are the handsome pack-renowned hunter of the Northern Region, specializing in running and leading a team like you did with the Northern Task Force when you were just a Beta. The pleasures all mine. I am in your debt just from being in your presence."

"Oh... well... glad you know a lot about me...," my boyfriend replied, blushing like I've never seen before. Oh, come on Fleet! Ann's totally acting! I mean... sure she knew more about you than I did but... you never bothered to tell me those things!

All of the sudden, Paul came to us and told us that the hunter party was heading out now and that it was time to go. We all got our snacks and headed out into the dense wilderness. While we all walked southward, exiting the Southern Pack, Ann who was walking next to me was really starting to bug me. She kept hanging around Fleet and his friends all the time like a bee chases honey. And it really stinks that she's the one with the "stinger," not me. I can't believe I have to let someone smooch off my goodies. They're MY goodies! I'm hijacked here! What am I gonna frickin' do?! What the frick-frack! Great, now I'm having a temper tantrum in my head! This is what it's come down to! This is what I've been reduced to! Crap!

**Later...**

To get to where the herds were at, our hunting party has to go over the snow-capped mountains. And by "go over" I mean climb over. Me, Fleet, Ann, my mom, and many others were walking shoulder to shoulder, going up the rugged terrain of the sierra. When we reached the the summit, our feet were aching in the slush. The hard part was done. The easy part... you get the point.

"Score!" yelled Fleet.

"What is it?" asked one his buddies beside him to the right. Ann was on the left.

"I see a herd of about five due south at the base of this mountain!"

"What should we do?" asked Ann.

"Do what we came here for: hunt!" He and the rest of the Northern group ran ahead of everybody down the mountain. I tried to follow them too but Ann tackled me to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere! He's mine!"

"Oh, yeah?" I said. I uppercutted her in the jaw, causing her to bite her own tongue. I quickly got up and made a ran for it but she leaped in the air and landed on my back, making both of us roll together down the slope. The snow we rolled over started collecting on our bodies and the next thing we knew... we both became a giant snowball. Even know, I was in the snowball, my head was partially poking out through the side. All I could see was the world spinning extremely fast. Ughhhh... I think I'm gonna be sick...

I did manage to sort of see Fleet's party stalking prey spin through my eyesight but who knows what really saw.

Meanwhile, the incline turned straighter and straighter until later I heard a quick thud. Not long after that, the snowball crashed into a tree, breaking all the snow away into the grass, exposing three wolves trapped in it. Yes, three. Remember that thud? Yeah, that was another Alpha we ran over. It was a male that smelled like a Northerner. Wait a minute...

"Claudette?! Ann?! Bill...?" said my boyfriend who ran over to us. "What the heck happened?! You scared the caribou away!"

"She started it!" I yelled, pointing at Ann. The grey she-wolf shook her head slowly and said:

"I was just minding my own business when... BAM! Claudette pushes me down the mountain. But then, the edge breaks and we both fall, leading to your friend Bill here almost get injured when you guys were closing on dinner. Now, the Northerners will probably not eat today."

"You tried to push her?!"

"Heck to the no! She tackled me to ground Fleet!"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Well, you're not the most reliable wolf I know at least not as much as you used to be." Really?

"Oh, really? Remember the time in the spring when we were Betas when your father was sick, and I volunteered to fill in for him for like a week so I could learn all of the daily Alpha duties?" He smiled, chuckled, and shook his head.

"Okay, Claudette... First of all, it was winter... Second of all, I know this because you got sick and I filled in for you that week..."

"Face it, you're unreliable," said Ann. Okay, now she's starting to get as worse as Kyle! And that's saying a lot!

"Look sister, shut up!" I shouted at her. "And stay away from my boyfriend!"

"Stop fighting! Please! You're making a scene! Control your temper! You're making me sad." yelled Fleet as he looked around and noticed that everybody was staring at us. But I wouldn't be quiet. I was so mad!

"No! This wolf is pure evil!"

"Claudette..."

"She wants to steal my boyfriend, but no way! Not gonna happen! I will survive! Fleet is mine! Ya' hear me!"

"Claudette!"

"Such an idiot Ann! You thought you could get him all for yourself, too bad so sad loser!"

"CLAUDETTE!"

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I asked with my tail high in the air.

Fleet pointed his paw behind me. I turned around and got into submission.

"Mom?... Uhh... I can explain."

"Go to your den at the campsite."

"But Mom!"

"Now! I'll talk to you later..."

I was shocked. Mom had never been so mad at me before... What did I do wrong? Whose side are you on?

**At Claudette's campsite den...**

I sat in there, reflecting on the last affairs, thinking my day and it's consequences, if any. For the most part, I really wondered what happened to Ann. She wasn't behaving right if you haven't noticed by now. (And if you haven't noticed by now, you sir, need serious help.) She wasn't trying to kill me or anything, but what would motivate her to be like a savage beast and tear out friendship apart just because of my boyfriend? I doesn't make sense. And neither does the fact that I'm missing out my first hunt. These things usually last a few days. I don't want to wait that long!

I heard someone at the mouth of the cave.

"Come in." It was Runt. He was smiling. Uh-oh. That's never a good thing.

"Hello, sis."

"What are you doing here? And how did you know I was here?" I grabbed some of my food and chewed it.

"I heard what happened with you and Ann... Anyway, I've come with happy tidings."

"(*chewing*) Like... what?"

"I've come to thank you."

"(*chewing*) Thank me?"

"Yes. Because of you, me and Magril are officially a couple now!" I almost choked.

"*gag* What?!"

"I know! I had the same reaction!"

"But how?"

"She loves my sense of humor! She thinks it's "adorbs."

"Is she deaf?" I asked.

"Not at all. Her hearing is 20/20."

"That's for vision stupid."

"Oh... Then what is it for the ears?" I've had enough problems for one day.

"Alright, get out! You're bugging me."

"Okay, okay, chillax... But just know this... She loves me for who I am as I do to her and that's all that matters. As Dad would say, check yourself before you wreck yourself."

"Okay, bye!" He left. Geez, could today get any worse?

I still had a problem with Ann to deal with anyway. I needed a plan to keep her away from Fleet. So how? Hmm... What about you? You got any ideas? ...Hello?... Oh, I see how it is. That's fine, I can find a way myself! Just give me a minute... *snap!* I got it! It's the perfect plan. Hee, hee, hee...

**A few days later...**

I stood there in my position in the bushes, waiting for the perfect moment. The hunter party should be back at any time. I had set a trap! An awesome trap for Ann. I needed to keep her away so I make my move with Fleet. It was the only way... For Fleet! For my relationship!

I saw them coming back from the long trip after Stinky received word that they were. I made sure I was ready to rub it in her face: Claudette style!

I sat behind the bushes, peeking through a hole I tore in it. I have covered my trap in leaves and sticks to make it camouflaged to the forest floor. I also baited it with blueberries because I knew they were her favorite. Not sure why, they're fricking gross. I knew my ex-best friend. I know she was likely to be next to my boyfriend. Mom had assigned us to the same hunting squad so that meant we had our own path to the campsite which according to Mom was going to be on the fringes of the main group. Perfect. Nobody will notice that Ann would be missing.

Now, I don't plan to keep her in the trap but I do plan to strike a deal with her to leave my boyfriend alone in exchange for letting her out. Smart, huh? Thank you, I try. Shh! I hear someone...

I heard pawsteps getting louder and louder. I took my head out of the bushes and crouch low in the ground, putting my head in between my front legs. It was a technique I learned in Alpha School on how to be as quiet as possible when you're hiding from someone outside.

Then, just as I wanted, I heard a loud rustling sound followed by a loud thud followed by a loud yelp. I got her! Yes! I came out of the bushes and walked over to my trap. I had dug a three foot deep pit to catch my "prey." It took me two days to complete but it was worth it! I dug the hole right under a dead-looking tree that had a beehive on the branch that hanged over the pit. Now it wasn't part of the plan but I want to speed up our negotiation, so I went and with my claws, cut the beehive off the branch. It plummeted straight down into the pit. Afterwards, I did my victory dance. I got on two feet and danced. Uh-huh! Go Claudette! It's your birthday! It's your birthday! But my dance was cut short when I heard Ann scream like a boy from the bees. That's when I realized that this wasn't Ann... Crap! I'm in so much trouble! I didn't think of this plan as thoroughly as I thought! It wasn't a perfect at all!

I looked down in the hole. I barely saw anything down there. There was just a swam of bees and the screams of whoever was down there.

"Help! Help! Somebody get me out here!" OH, NO... It was FLEET! Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no! What have I done?!

"Don't worry, sweetie! I'm gonna get you out!"

"Claudette?! Is that you?!"

"Yes, yes! Just hold on! I'm gonna get help!" I sprinted to the nearest group of wolves I could find. Luckily, I wasn't that far from the Southern pack leader's den.

I came into his den and called for help. The black wolf came up from his nap.

"What...? What is it...?" His eyes were crusty.

"Sir, we have a wolf who is stuck in a pit full of angry bees! I need wolves to come help him or else (*gulp*) he could die!" The pack leader got up, ran outside, and howled an emergency howl.

"Alphas! I request your assistance immediately!" The Alphas came out of their nearby dens and towards me. I explained to them what's happening and told them to follow me. The pack leader came too. We all sprinted to the pit where the bees were extremely active.

"Fleet! Help has arrived! Just hang on!" I screamed frantically. There was no verbal response. All I heard was a deep moan. I was really worried now. "What should we do?" I asked the Southerners.

"We're gonna have to reach down there and get him!" said the pack leader.

"But Dad, we're gonna get stung!" said another black wolf whom I guess was his son.

"Yes, we will... Henry, we're going down there whether you like it or not! This is a wolf's life we're saving, for Pete's sake! What were gonna do... is create a wolf ladder. How deep is the hole?"

"About three feet," I answered.

"Okay. As the strongest wolf here, I will hold the ladder. The order will go Henry, Cindi, and-"

"I'll be the one who pulls him," I demanded. "This is my fault."

"Okay. Get in positions!" I got in front while the she-wolf named Cindi and pack leader's son, Henry got behind me. "Go now!" he directed. I walked over to the mouth of the pit, looking down. Cindi grabbed my back legs, Henry grabbed hers, and the pack leader grabbed his. Thinking about the bees, I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and lowered myself down into there. I could hear the pack leader struggling to carry all of us, but it mostly overrun by the thousands of buzzing bumblebees. Almost as soon as I went down, the bees were getting agitated and started stinging us. I tried to hold in the pain as much as I could. It was like being clawed open like a wolf does to a caribou once the prey has been brought down.

I couldn't see crap. These guys were all of my body, including my eyes. A good number of them were trying to crawl into my ears and nose and other places I don't want to mention... I kept on being lowered until, I was able to see him at the bottom.

"Stop!" I insisted before talking in another gulp of bee-free air. Fleet was just laying there on his side in a pile of dead bees and honeycombs. His body looked like it was being consumed! I tapped on his thigh. He slowly brought his head up and looked up at me. I wasn't sure if he could see me. I brought out my paw to him. He slowly brought out his and grabbed mine.

"Pull!" The pack leader walked backwards, pulling all of us out of there. Once out, we let go of each other and tried to make a run for it like it was every wolf for himself. I stayed by Fleet because I knew in his condition, he couldn't run. All of our paws were had like a hundred stingers in them, making almost unbearable to walk upon.

**Later...**

After we jogged away for about a mile, the bees stopped chasing us. Fleet became tired and fell to the ground on his back. He gave a big moan as he landed on the stingers.

Then out of nowhere, Ann and the main hunting party comes across us and sees the horror before their eyes.

"What happened?!" yelled Paul as he ran to Fleet's side. Many others began crowding around him. "Give 'em space! Give 'em space!" he ordered. Fleet's gag reflex began firing and he was throwing up dead bumblebees while he was lying on the grass.

Not long after that, the Southerners found us. It was like everybody in the United Regions were here.

"Claudette, are you okay?!" asked Mom, coming to me.

"Yes, just covered in pain..."

"Don't worry honey, we're gonna send you to the pack healers. They'll know what to do."

A whole bunch of wolves were here: Northerners, Southerners, Easterns, and Westerns. They were all chatting around, talking to each other about what the heck happened. Most of them were around my boyfriend who didn't look like a wolf at all. From all of those stings, I wouldn't be surprise if he was in a critical stage; being very close to death. By the stars, I hope he lives. Please... stars... This is because of me...

I tried to stand up and walk towards Fleet, going in between the crowds to reveal a swollen wolf covered in honey...

"How did this happen?" asked Stinky who came to welcome the hunter party's return. Fleet tried to speak.

"I... fell down a hole... Then, a beehive fell on my head... It went south from there..."

"It was my fault Fleet," I said aloud so everybody could hear.

"...What...?" he croaked.

"It was a trap I set for Ann so she could stay away from you. I'm the one who dropped that beehive. I'm so-"

"Sorry?" he interrupted. A tear fell down from his left eye. "Sorry... cannot do anything... Why are so... belligerent?..." I came closer to him.

"Please... let me help."

"No!" he yelled, struggling to back away from me. "Don't touch me! Go... Go away... *sniff* Just get away from me... Leave me alone..." More tears came. I gently backed away and let the crowds of wolves go past me. Time seemed to stop, the pain seemed to fade away. I felt a new sensation: loneliness. You know it. You've felt it. You want to end it. It's seemingly inescapable. It's practically a war. Your "soul mate" has left you; has disrupted your peace. You are feeling lost. You know you want to scream, but you know it won't help. You know you want to cry, but what's that gonna do? I had a "special one." Now I don't know what we were... Am I ready for a relationship yet? Will the precious universe we live in allow me to be satisfied with the love I crave? Or is it just too much for me... My heart is broken... And it's all my fault...

**That night...**

I was in the Pack Healers' Den for She-Wolves at Mt. Victory in the Western Region, receiving treatment for my bee stings. I was told by my family physician to lay on my almost stinger-less back with my legs spread out while she would take them out one by one. Most of the stingers were on my lower stomach area and my face. Oh, shoot, this is gonna hurt... I know this because a nurse just put a bone in my mouth.

"Ow!" I screamed, splitting the femur in half as the physician pulled just one out.

I wasn't the only one here. Cindi who turned out to be the assistant to the Southern pack leader was right next to me, getting a similar treatment. Southerners don't have any pack healers yet, so she came here with me. Good. I've pretty much lost all of my old friends. Might as well make new ones.

"Ow!" Okay, this is ALREADY getting annoying.

"Hey," Cindi greeted. "Ow!" Her stingers were in the opposite position of mine. Most of them were on her back which explains why she laid on her stomach.

"How are you?" I asked, trying to be friendly.

"Hm. Well, we got stung by hundreds of little monsters... It's going great." We both laughed. "So you and that Northerner we saved, you guys were a thing?"

"I don't know. Probably not. He's scared of me now..."

"Hmm... _As time gleams faster in the night. Sometimes I wonder what is real and what is right. Are we wasting our lives until we die elsewhere? Or are we listening to whispers that aren't really there. How do we know that we are wolves that stand up by bones? And how do we know what is and is is not our homes? The voices of our past can contribute to our destiny. The loss of out sanity can contribute to our reality. As it comes out. The words come about. Time couldn't be darker. As I speak at the fire. The crimes of our fate. Is what makes time too great._"

"What was that?"

"It was a poem that my father wrote."

"What does it mean?" I was curious to know.

"It means time can either be with us or against us, but don't dwell about it. You'll lose or miss something important. Our fate is mostly decided by our decisions." I thought to myself for second.

"Thank you," I said.

"Why for?" she asked, tilting her head.

"You have made me a changed wolf."

"Hm. That's nice to hear."

"Sure is... Ow!" I turned to the physician. "Okay, we get it! Just pull 'em all at once for fricking sake!" She gave me a dirty look. I forgot why I changed for a moment there. "Oh... I'm so sorry. That was rude... Continue, please?" Shortly after, she yanked one that was near my private area. "Ow-w-w...! Okay, I deserve that..."

**At the Northern Pack Healers' Den for Males...**

After I was dealt with, I thought it would be nice to see how Fleet was doing. I brought some flowers in my mouth with me to leave with him. I wanted him to be thinking of me when I left.

When I came to the mouth of the cave, I noticed Fleet's parents come out. I put down the flowers so I could speak.

"Nars!" I wanted to talk to him.

"Claudette? *sigh* You've been quite the buzz around here."

"Yes, that's nice, but do you mind if I talk to your son?"

"I don't know... Your actions almost killed him."

"I swear, all I want is to apologize."

"Hmm... Go right ahead... But don't touch him. He's in a frail state."

"Got it." I went in. There was only one wolf in there.

Fleet was lying on his side, facing towards the back wall. All of his stingers were out, but his body was swollen all over. It was dead silence in here.

"Fleet?" I said quietly. His ears perked up. No words, though. "I brought some flowers for you." No words... I was just about to leave but he said:

"Come hither." I turned around and walked to his side.

"What did your physician say?" I asked him.

"I'll live."

"That's good news."

"Is it?"

"..."

"What did you really come here for? I'm pretty sure it's much than apologizing."

"How did you know?"

"It's in your nature."

"What else is in my nature?"

"Selfishness... Impatience... Belligerence...The fact that you can't control your emotions."

"Right..." I bit my lip.

"Honestly, what is it?"

"I've come... for a clarification."

"Of what?"

"Us." He turned his head around. I could finally see his face.

"...I'll leave that up to you..."

I stood there for a minute in silence. Thinking to myself. Only one idea, though caught my attention. I came closer to his face and did what anyone wouldn't expect in my situation. ...I kissed him...

And we stayed kissing for a while. If I was to lose the best thing that has ever happened to me, I want to at least... have a final moment with him...

"*gasp!* Claudette?!" We quickly separated and looked out the mouth of the cave. I've never had my heart sink so fast in my chest ever in my whole life.

"Dad?!"

"What the heck are doing?!" I stood my ground. I wasn't going to let go of Fleet lightly.

"I was doing what had to done."

"What are talking about?!"

"Me and Fleet are in love!"

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me clearly. And I will stand my ground! This is what we want!"

"Claudette! Stop talking nonsense this instant!"

"I'm not!"

"Go to your den now!"

"No, Dad! I'm old enough where you can't dictate me. I'm a higher rank than you!"

"Do as I say! I'm your father!"

"Then as a loving father, respect your daughter!"

"Why should I?"

"Because we're in love! Tony had to accept you and Mom's marriage."

"That's different..."

"No... we're in love. I can prove it. Fleet! You love me, right? Please..." He looked at both of us with a frown without speaking a word. Tears were beginning to break free from me.

"Well?" said Dad.

"...No..." He looked back at the wall. I dropped my mouth. The fire between us has been put out. A broken organ now sits in me, not glowing. My crave for his love, extinguished. It's all my fault. I did this...

"Come on Claudette. Go to your den! I'll speak to Nars about this."

**At Claudette's den...**

I came in, sad. There was nothing to do. I laid down on the floor and cried my heart out. It left a puddle...

"(*crying*) Why did this have to happen?!" I sobbed. "*sniff* What did I do?!" I cried there for thirty minutes straight, feeling the emotions I can't control. "Why?! It's not fair! It's not fair!"

After an hour of just resting there, I looked up and saw Stinky's saying on the wall that he wrote in berry juice when I first got the den.

**"Howl every day like the wolves' way."**

It gave me an idea. I've come to realize that I get the most help from howling. I guess that's what I'll do... I also guess it would be appropriate if I sing a sad song. That's all I got: sadness.

****Oh! Oh! Ooouhh Oh! Wah Oh! (2x)****

**. . .**

**I see me**

**It all comes together**

**There is nothing I need**

**It just goes on forever**

**. . .**

**I am fire!**

**Fire!**

**I am fire!**

**. . **

**It comes to the voices that passed**

**How well do know my past?**

**I feel through the walls, you know!**

**How well do you know?**

**. . .**

**Oh! Oh! Ooouhh Oh! Wah Oh! (2x)**

**. . .**

**It comes again**

**I sense the pleasure**

**There is nothing to send**

**There is no more measures**

**. . .**

**I am fire!**

**Fire!**

**I am fire!**

**. . .**

**I come up destroyin' our time**

**How well do you know me this time?**

**I feel through the walls, you know!**

**How well do you know?**

**. . .**

****Oh! Oh! Ooouhh Oh! Wah Oh! (2x)****

**. . .**

**Why is it so long?**

**There is nothing to say**

**What did I do wrong?**

**It is so out of place**

**. . .**

**I am fire!**

**Fire!**

**I am fire!**

**. . .**

**I can't control the feelings I have**

**How well do you know what I have?**

**I feel through the walls, you know! **

**How well do you know?**

**. . .**

******Oh! Oh! Ooouhh Oh! Wah Oh! (2x)******

"Hello? Claudette?" I came to the mouth of my den. Ann was there. I was glad to see her.

"Yes, come in." We sat together.

"I want to apologize for the things I've done. I'm so sorry I was jealous of Fleet. I was just worried that you'll stop hanging with again since you haven't lately. It won't happen again."

"It wasn't all your fault. I brought it too far and pushed him to the breaking point. ...I'm sorry for making a trap for you..."

"It's okay... I never thought Runt would have his partner and you wouldn't." I chuckled to that.

"I know. It's embarrassing... But I'm happy for him."

"Really? That's unlike you."

"It is now. I'm a changed she-wolf."

"Hmm. Well, umm... can me and the "changed she-wolf" start over as friends? All I have is you."

"Sure, of course. It's vice-versa. I was gonna ask you the same thing."

"You're lonely too, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm not ready for a relationship yet... But I am ready for a decent friendship..."

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>(Hoped you like it! :) Be sure to check out the original story if you haven't and answer some of my polls. It would help a lot. Thanks :) for the support. Songs: "Reborn" and "I am Fire" were written by by DogDrawler himself.<strong>


	2. Sneak Peak! :)

**I know you just read Claudette's Boyfriend but here's a sneak peek at the next sequel: Claudette's Ex-boyfriend. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Claudette's den at Mt. Victory...<strong>

"Why, why, why, why, why, why ,why!? Why did it have to happen?!" I sobbed on Mom's shoulder. "The greatest thing to ever come into my life is lost! What'll I do?! *sniff*"

"Shh, shh... It's okay sweetie. You'll just have to get over it..." I wanted to scream at her.

"Get over it?! Do you know anything about break-ups?"

"Uhh... Well... umm..." She put her right front paw in her chin and looked upwards. "Uh, I know it has it has something to do with-"

"You have no clue, don't you."

"Nope."

"See? You're no help because you're inexperienced. You didn't date anyone. You just hung out with Dad for few days before actually marrying him." I continued crying on her shoulder, just let my tears soak into her tan fur. I could tell she was getting annoyed by that.

"Look at me, Claudette. Look at me. I _do_ know that moping around here and sobbing on my formerly perfect groomed fur isn't going to help any matters. No get up, do something productive to get your mind off of this, and clean yourself because Claudette, I want to hurl on you so bad. *gag*"

"A least she doesn't beat my record," said Runt near the mouth of the cave, smiling. "I haven't bathed in sixty-five days straight."

"Gross!" yelled Stinky, backing away from his side and covering his snout with his paw. "I thought some food had spoiled in here!"

"Well, you weren't wrong about the "spoiled" part," I commented.

"Hey!" Runt exclaimed. "That number is a victory."

"More like the your level on the moron scale that only goes one to fifty."

"Why do you always call me dumb? Do you think I'm dumb?" he asked his girlfriend. She whispered in his ear. "(_Magril whispering_) Ocassionally? (_Magril whispering_) But that's why you think I'm "adorbs?" (_Magril whispering_) Awww... I love you too... (Magril whispering) But I still need to bathe? (Magril whispering)" Magril held her nose. "No, I don't know how many noses are at stake!" I turned to my mother.

"Mom? I don't know what's more sadder, my break-up with Fleet or Runt's conversation (if you could call it that) with Magril... I think now would be the best time to hurl on me."

* * *

><p><strong>Tune in. :)<strong>


End file.
